


Red is the new black

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come control, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Scarves, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tied-Up Stiles Stilinski, Uncut Derek Hale, uncut Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Derek and Stiles have a "Red"-themed bondage night. Mostly smut, little convo. Kinda hard for Stiles to talk with a gag in his mouth. ;)Enjoy!





	Red is the new black

Stiles didn’t moan when Derek’s nimble fingers clasped the ball gag into his gaping mouth, necklaces of saliva dripping off his chin, wetting his dark chest hair.  
Stiles didn’t moan when his hands were tied behind his mole-speckled back with red rope, tight enough to tinge the satiny skin pink.  
Stiles didn’t moan when that same thin rope was tied around his hairy balls, squeezing his ample erection like a crimson cock ring.  
Stiles didn’t even protest when his legs were spread open, first the left foot, then the right, immobilized by scarves wrapped around the posters of the Alpha’s bed.  
  
Stiles obeyed Derek’s order of silence because he was a good boy, and when Derek commanded, Stiles executed.  
The theme was red that night, cardinal and blazing like Derek Hale’s eyes when he gazed upon his mate’s fat cock standing to attention. _For him._  
  
Even when Derek licked him over the cherry sphere protruding from his hungry mouth, Stiles didn’t stir. Only Derek was allowed to moan. Only Derek had permission to call him his little slut, and tug on his nipples with his teeth until the buds tingled.  
Derek’s fingertips ghosted over Stiles' creamy skin, and the brunette dared only tense under the attention. Derek growled, baring his fangs, which he used to nibble his way down the center of Stiles’ perfect body, his tender flesh Derek’s canvas.  
Fang marks made for a nice trail to the patch of dark brown pubic hair sprouting from between the boy’s legs, where Derek drove his nose, desperately and with urgency sniffing the boy’s sex.  
He lifted his head and howled until the parapets shook, his nostrils permeated with Stiles’ musky essence.  
  
Stiles panted but didn’t make a sound when Derek swallowed his member to the hilt shortly after. The brunette’s cock had never been this hard before. All the blood trapped there by the constriction was visibly pulsating in the pronounced vein running along his shaft. Derek mapped it before his scalding tongue dabbed at the slit, a dram of pre-cum just waiting to be sampled.  
  
Stiles’ beautiful face was the only thing reflecting his desire. It took all his self-control to remain anchored, even when Derek insisted on sucking just his crown while inserting two fingers into his eager ass. But not before removing his anal plug with a squishy pop. The previous night’s jizz oozed out of the boy, viscous and warm.   
"Such a good Stiles, keeping my cum in you so long. So obedient."   
  
Stiles saw stars, the conflagration spreading under his prickled skin almost unbearable. He wished he could move, but even more... he longed to scream. But he didn’t. He didn’t because it wasn’t allowed. Not until his Alpha gave him permission.  
  
“Do you want more?” the wolf asked in a hoarse voice, plump mouth poised over his aching dick. Stiles nodded, his large chestnut eyes watery and pleading.  
Derek pushed in two more digits and pried Stiles’ muscle open like a tulip. All the while his ruddy lips never left the boy’s glans. He dipped and swirled, watching his baby boy from half-lidded eyes as Stiles grimaced from pleasure.  
  
The brunette blinked back the tears of ecstasy that were welling, the cold air invading his hungry hole where Derek held him open, wide. The Alpha’s free hand moved to his own thick, uncut shaft, no need to stroke it as it bled pre-cum in its marble hardness.  His perfect abs were quite the backdrop to this scene.  
“I’m going to fuck you. I don’t want you to move, I don’t want you to make a sound. I’ll tell you when to come. Blink if you understand,” Derek decreed.  
The boy’s lids fluttered. He wanted it so bad. He _needed_  his Alpha’s cock.  
  
“Good boy. You’re doing so well.”  
Stiles’ chest was heaving a little too much, he shut his eyes to calm his breathing. As soon as Derek noticed he slapped him hard against the thigh, the sound echoing in the room. A hand-sized welt immediately surfacing.  
_Shit._ It smarted. But the boy maintained composure even though it was taking everything out of him.    
  
“Stiles, I just said you were doing well. Bad boy. Open your eyes. You are to look at me _the whole time_.”  
  
The brunette followed orders, just in time to see the Alpha’s six pack flex as he thrust into him with a single roll of the hips. The impact was jostling but Stiles bore down to remain fixed. The result was an unbelievable clench on Derek’s sex.    
Even with the stretch, the boy’s ass strained around the massive girth, the ribbed tissue absorbing the Alpha’s enormous dick with some difficulty.  
  
Jesus, Stiles was _tight_. Derek wouldn’t last long, not after all the ministrations he had performed earlier driving him to teeter on the edge. The boy was like hot chocolate on his member, sweet and addictive.   
Stiles contorted his face, more spit leaking from the side of his gag from effort. Derek rammed into him in a fury, their eyes trained on each other without pause.  
  
Derek bottomed out, only to pull out once more to the flushed head, finding a rough, uneven pace that satisfied his need to tease Stiles. His massive thighs beat against the boy’s with every plunge.  
Derek groaned, moaned, and swore. "Such a good little slut," he'd repeat. "So hot for me."  
Stiles was envious. He had a whimper stuck in his gullet just begging to come out.  
  
Stiles was so close, the searing sword that Derek called his dick stuffing him to the limit. The brunette jostled on the bed but only due to the Alpha’s own movements. Derek dug his nails into the inviting, velvety thighs of his lover. The coil rose in his belly and traveled his length. It was time for him to mark his mate.  
The wolf froze when his groin twitched, his unsheathed cock in hand. It was dripping in Stiles’ secretions. Three short jerks, from his black triangle to the swollen head, sufficed to bring him to his peak.  The Alpha roared, spurt after spurt of cum drizzling all over the boy’s torso. Stiles was so turned on, he hiccuped from the tension, wide-eyed.    
  
“You’re mine, Stiles,” Derek panted. “Do you understand? You are MY BOY.”  
Stiles nodded.  
“You’re so good, Stiles. You behaved so well. Such a beautiful and patient angel. Now you can speak… and cum.”  
  
Derek didn’t remove the gag, instead he tugged on his mate’s penis, almost mauve from the ligature. Stiles broke down. The extra skin glided so beautifully over his slit… Derek knew just how much pressure to apply.  
Stiles had tears streaming down his face when he finally exploded.  
“That’s it, baby. Cum for your Alpha.”  
  
“Ugh GOD! FUCK!” sounded a bit muffled with the ball in his mouth, but Derek understood all the same. He smiled to himself in satisfaction as the boy writhed under his touch, squirting jet after jet of his sweet release.  
When it subsided, Derek licked the jizz from his hand, sidling up to Stiles. He removed the gag with a snap, leaning down to kiss the sweaty brunette.  
“Oh Jesus, Der… fuck…” Stiles mumbled, breathing labored. “I fucking love you so much.”  
The wolf’s chartreuse eyes sparkled. “I love you, too, angel. More than life itself. Now let’s get you untied and into a bath. I want you nice and clean so I can fuck you again before bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so visual for me when I wrote it. I think I need a cigarette.


End file.
